megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Subway Scramble!
Subway Scramble!, known as in Japan, is the second episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on March 11, 2002 in Japan. Summary The episode starts off with Dex repairing GutsMan.EXE from the damage he received in the previous episode from TorchMan.EXE. After GutsMan is fully repaired, Dex's robotic cat malfunctions and attacks him. Later, Lan and Mayl visit him in the hospital. Dex initially refuses to tell them but it is revealed that the cat, a rat trapping machine, has bitten his leg and refuses to get off. Lan and Mayl ridicule him which only adds to Dex's torment. Dex threatens Lan but he mocks Dex by pretending to leave and saying that perhaps he would sing karaoke with Mayl. But Mayl steps on Lan's foot and elbows him, leaving him on the ground. Dex laughs of Lan, but this causes his sling to break and he screams in pain. Lan and Mayl then go to Sal's flower shop and have tea there, and discuss the threat of WWW. The scene than goes to Lord Wily, in his secret base, who orders Count Zap to cause trouble. On the streets, Lan and Mayl run into Masa who talks with them. They reveal Dex is in the hospital which prompts Masa to go there, suspecting that he needs calcium to get better. They then spot Ms. Mari walking into Miyu's antiques shop. She is about to have her fortune told on a seemingly embarrassing matter when Lan and Mayl barge in. Lan questions Miyu's abilities when she starts meditating. Meanwhile, Masa is trying to get the robot cat off with strong smelling fish, none of which work. Dex gets annoyed with what Masa says and grabs him, but this causes his sling to break. Dex's foot falls and he screams in pain again. Then Count Zap begins his attack on DenTech City, using ElecMan.EXE to make electronic devices across the city malfunction, including a toy dog. Miyu predicts that Lan would be involved with water and warns him and MegaMan to be careful. After that, Lan, Mayl and Ms. Mari leave, only to find Dex, on the street with both a mechanical dog and cat on him. He shakes the dog off, which gets Ms. Mari's bag and runs. Lan and Mayl chase after it in their roller blades and scooters, respectively. Dex tries to follow, but the cat is still holding his leg and he screams in pain. They chase the dog onto a moving train. When Lan goes over to retrieve the purse, it has returned to normal. They wonder if a WWW virus was responsible when the train begins accelerating. The conductor tries to stop it manually but is electrocuted. Count Zap then plays his guitar in the WWW base but turns the sound too loud, throwing him across the room. The train supervisors then divert the tracks to keep the train from colliding from another one. Lan breaks into the conductor's seat and jacks MegaMan in to try and stop the train. Electric viruses, Billies and Twisties, attack the train's operating programs and defeat them before MegaMan deletes them. When Wily gets news of this, he orders MegaMan's destruction. As the train's programs are defeated, MegaMan proposes a new plan. He asks that everyone be moved to the second car, then to disconnect the first and second car. Lan follows the plan when ElecMan attacks MegaMan. Lan can't separate the cars, but the conductor wakes up and tells him to pull the safety switches first. Lan manages to separate the cars and jumps on the first one which is moving. Lan is about to fall off when the robotic dog jumps over and catches his arm. Lan makes his way back onto the train. Meanwhile MegaMan is losing to ElecMan who phases through all of MegaMan's attacks. He is about to be hit by ElecMan's Lightning Blast when Lan uses Barrier to protect him. He then uses Blaster to knock ElecMan back and then CyberSword. ElecMan uses his ElecSword, but MegaMan is faster and defeats him, prompting him to log out, while Count Zap's equipment exploded. Lan celebrates, but then realizes the front car is moving toward a dead end. He switches to manual and pulls the breaks, stopping him from collision by 2 centimeters. When the train does top, emergency workers spray Lan and MegaMan with hoses, fulfilling Miyu's prophecy. MegaMan is impressed but Lan, not so much as irritated. Wily rages but admits he underestimated MegaMan. Lan goes to the streets with the robot dog when Mayl, Ms. Mari and Dex arrive in a taxi. Mayl hugs him, Ms. Mari commends him, but Dex tries to play down his success, saying he could have done it. The toy dog bites Dex's leg, causing him to scream in pain again. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *Mayl Sakurai *Dex Oyama *GutsMan.EXE *Ms. Mari *Sal (First appearance) *Miyu (First appearance) *Masa *Count Zap (First appearance) *ElecMan.EXE (First appearance) *Lord Wily Battle Chips *Barrier (Lan) *Blaster (Lan) *CyberSword (Lan) Viruses *Twisty (First appearance) *Billy (First appearance) ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Panik im U-Bahn-Tunnel Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes